Hairbrushes and Dreams
by acecrackerjack
Summary: Adrien is the guitarist of Big Time Rush. She's cool, talented, in other words, PERFECT. But there's one problem: she hates James. She's the complete opposite of James. What will happen after she sees him in her dreams? Will she fall for his charm? R&R!:
1. She's in the Band

_Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me. I'm sorry if this sucks, I just made this on my iPod. Actually, I write all my stories on my iPod, just to make sure my sister won't read them and make fun of them. HAHAHA. ENJOY!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR ANY OF ITS AWESOME CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 1 James POV**

"And now, please put your hands together for Big Time Rush!"

"5,4,3,2,1, and go!"

"Oh oh oh oh oh. Oh oh oh oh oh. Make it count, play it straight..."

"Phew, that was tiring but that was the best time ever! Whoo!" Carlos yelled as we went back to our dressing room. We just finished our first ever major concert and it was just pure awesome.

"I hope this will happen again very soon. I can get used to this kind of rockstar life," I said.

"Yeah, me too," Kendall and Logan replied.

"Hey, great job you guys," Kendall told the band. We don't actually play the instruments, we just sing, so Gustavo got a band to play them. They're technically part of Big Time Rush and we spend most of the time with them. Oh, and they're also siblings.

"Awesome work you did out there, Payton!" Kendall told the drummer. "You too, Henry," he said to the bassist. "And you, as usual, did the best guitar-playing ever!" he told Adrien. She's the only girl in the band, and the only one our age so we're closer to her than to the others. The guys all love her, well, not love love. Just love, as in love as a friend. I hope.

"Well, great people hang out with great people don't they?" she said as she put the guitar strapped to her neck to her back. "Well, mostly great people." She looked sideways to me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Adrien," I said. I started to walk towards the bathroom to fix my hair.

"Let me guess, you'll go fix you hair, right?" she asked with a smirk.

Am I that predictable? "No," I lied. "I was going to pee. Normal people have to pee you know."

"Okay, if you say so," she said. She put her short, straight, black hair in a ponytail and removed her vest. She was wearing a normal plain blue, v-neck shirt and black skinny jeans paired with white sneakers, very different from other girls our age here in Hollywood.

I stuck out my tongue. She did the same. She was so annoying! Why did she have to be gorgeous? Our hate hate relationship would be easier if she were ugly and untalented. Ugh.

When I got out, they were already piling inside the band's van. "What took you so long?" Logan asked me as I stepped inside.

"This perfect hair doesn't blow dry itself you know," I said matter-of-factly.

"Right. Well, just hurry! Adrien's sleeping already," he said.

"Psh, so just let her sleep. She doesn't care about me, so I don't care about her." I sat beside Kendall, facing the sleeping she-dragon.

"Hey, I heard that," she said. Then she went back to sleep. I had to admit, she was so good at sleeping while sitting down. She just crossed her arms, tilted her head to the right, then bam, she'd be asleep.

She also looked beautiful while sleeping. Her face looked serene, with her long, thick eyelashes, straight nose and full lips. Her sleeping was extremely different from her usual attitude towards me. Totally different. She's one of those people who would be nice only when they're sleeping.

I just made a face and looked out the window. Why does she hate me so much, I had to wonder. Ever since my friends and I became Big Time Rush, which was the time she started playing the guitar for our songs, which was over a year ago, she automatically hated me. I guess it's just because we have nothing in common. She couldn't care less about her appearance while I need to check the mirror every 30 seconds. She doesn't care about her clothes while I'd change 5-7 times before deciding on which shirt to wear. Well, she'd still look stunning even of she doesn't care much about her looks.

**Chapter 2 Adrien POV**

"I'm beat," I said as I slumped down on the sofa in the Palm Woods apartment I share with my older sister.

"You had a great show tonight, Adrien. You did awesome!" she said. She was just 20 years old, just 4 years older than me, so we almost have the same interests, except that she's girly and I'm not even close. I love being a girl but I don't want to be girly and wear dresses and pink stuff. I'm a t-shirt and jeans type of girl.

"Thanks. I had a lot of fun. It's just what I love doing. I would never want this to change." I sighed.

The next thing I knew, I was already dreaming. My mom was in the hospital and my dad was beside her, crying. She looked so pale and sick that I couldn't even tell if she was alive or dead. She was telling me something but I couldn't understand. It was so vague in my dream. Then there came a few knocks from the door. It was James. He was holding a hairbrush and a hairdryer. Okay...

Then I woke up. "Weird dream." I rubbed my temples and removed the ponytail holder from my hair. I was worried about my dream because my dreams usually came true. Not about the James part (I already know he'd be holding those kind of stuff), but about my mom being in the hospital. As far as I know, she was healthy.

I got out of the sofa I slept in. I was too tired to go to my room last night which is why I slept in the sofa. I took a bath, changed into a black graphic shirt, gray skinny jeans and black Chuck Taylors. I put on my favorite accessory, sunglasses, and headed over to Rocque Records. The band was recording another song for their album.

I first went to the guys', and by guys', I meant the singers', apartment, which was on the same floor as ours, like I always do. Henry and Payton have their own business every morning because they had their own band. Big Time Rush was only one of their other band gigs.

I knocked on the door 4 times. Katie, Kendall's little sister, opened it. "Hey Adrien!" she greeted.

"Hey Katie!" I said with a smile. "So how's your new business doing?" I whispered.

"It's doing great," she said. "Remember to keep it a secret," she said, her lips pressed together.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," I said, adding a salute.

"This is why I really like you Adrien." She grinned.

I went inside and waited for the guys on the sofa. "Good morning Mrs. Knight." I said as I went inside.

"Oh hi Adrien. Great concert by the way," she said. She gave me 2 thumbs up.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

The guys came out of their rooms. "Hey Adrien," Logan, Carlos and Kendall said groggily.

"Hey," I said.

James looked at me and stuck out his tongue, and I did he same. This was our usual greeting whenever we met.

"So, why the long faces?" I asked them.

"We slept at about 5 in the morning. What time is it, 8 am?" Kendall asked.

"8:37 to be exact," Logan answered. They all sighed in unison.

"Come on guys, you have to be ready. We have a song to record."

"Yeah, we'll be ready in a few," Carlos said. They started eating breakfast like a bunch of snails.

"Ready in a few what, centuries?" I asked with a smirk. "Eat faster if you don't want Gustavo to make you have 5x the vocal training again." I sang the harsh vocal exercises they were made to do that one unfortunate day when they were and hour late. Those drills were so painfully high and long.

Carlos, Kendall, James, Logan, Katie and Mrs. Knight all looked at me with eyes wide.

"Oh no, not that," Carlos said with alarm. They quickly ate and finished within minutes. They changed into casual clothes, Kendall in a white shirt, denim jeans and black sneakers; Logan in a blue plaid polo and black jeans paired with black sneakers; James in a red vintage shirt, black jeans, black Chuck Taylors and his stupid bandana; and Carlos in an orange shirt, dark denim jeans, white sneakers, and of course, his helmet.

"Let's go," Kendall said with a smile.

When we got to the recording studio, my other bandmates were already there. "Hey," I said, smiling. I bumped my fist to theirs, like we always did.

"So, because of the success of the show last night, I've decided to push through with the national tour!" Gustavo exclaimed.

"What? Wow!" we all yelled. This was great!" This means daily concerts! I can't wait!

"But now, we have to record a song for your album. Come on, show me what you got."

We practiced for a just a few minutes because we already knew this song. It was beautiful. The song was about unrequited love, and it was unlike their other songs. This one was very soulful and emotional. I wonder who wrote it.

"Great job dogs!" Gustavo said with a smile. "Now let's record it and do it perfectly or else," he said, quickly changing his expression to his usual I'm-gonna-kick-your-butts-back-  
to-where-you-came-from look.

"You can count on that, right guys?" Kendall motioned towards the band.

"Of course," they replied.

"Okay, no more chit chat, just do it," Gustavo snapped.

"Okay," Carlos replied.

I started playing the guitar intro which consisted of both plucking and strumming. It was a bit complex but it was beautiful. I closed my eyes as I went through the intro and when I heard the guys' voices, I couldn't help but smile. Their voices were amazing and they fit perfectly with the song.

Then James started singing the chorus. "We're standing here, just me and you, but why can't you see?  
Open up your eyes and you'll feel what is in this hidden heart of mine  
Why can't you see that what I feel for you is so much stronger than I ever knew  
What I feel is love, oh oh, love, oh oh... "

"Awesome work dogs," Gustavo said as we finished he song. "But I feel something lacking." He opened the door to the recording room and put his hand under his chin. Kelly, as usual, was behind him holding a clipboard and a pen.

"Hmmmm..."

**Chapter 3 James POV**

"What's lacking?" I asked Gustavo. This man had more complaints than a old lady with back cramps.

"I think it'd be better if this was done with a female voice, so it kind of shows different feelings from the different sides, both the girl and the boy," he said with exaggerated gestures.

"But who'd sing the girl's part?" Logan asked.

I know a girl who can sing in here. That she-dragon over there can, I thought. I actually heard her sing accidentally. She was waiting in the living room, watching MTV and she sang along, thinking that nobody was there.

"You there, can you sing?" Gustavo asked Adrien.

"Me?" she asked nervously.

"Duh, of course you," Gustavo said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, um," she stammered. "I'm not that good," she said.

"Are you kidding me?" Payton and Henry said, shocked.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You sing in band practices all the time. You even made a few songs, I remember," Payton said.

"Yeah, you even add you own harmonies to their songs," Henry said.

"Yeah, but I'm not that good," she said, her wide eyes even wider.

"Yeah right." It was my turn to add some more information. "I heard you one time, and honestly..." I looked at her straight in the eyes, "...you were great," I said sincerely.

"Uh, thanks?" she asked, surprised. Even I was surprised by my comment. Everybody else was, too.

"Okay then, it's settled," Gustavo said with what looked like a smile. "What's your name again?"

"Adrien!" we all yelled, including Kelly.

"Right, Adrien. You'll sing with them on this track. Or better yet even in all the other tracks," he said with a gleam in his eye.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Yes! You're officially in the band!" Carlos, Kendall and Logan yelled, pulling her and me into a big group hug.

"Wow, that was sudden," she said after the hugging.

"You think?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

She stuck out her tongue. "So um, what now?"

"Show me what you got," Gustavo told her. "Add the soprano harmonies to the song. NOW!" he yelled.

"Okay," she said.

"Run it again!" Gustavo yelled as he went out of the recording room and went over to the controls.

I heard Kelly ask Gustavo, "Are you sure about this? You've never done a mixed band before, it's always been boy bands."

"Let's just wait and see," he said.

She started playing the intro again and I still get goosebumps. It's just so freaking beautiful!

We started singing the first verse and she would occasionally add a few harmonies here and there. I knew her voice was beautiful but I didn't think t was this amazing! I wonder how she can sing while playing the guitar. The only multitasking I do is brushing my hair while blowdrying it. But I'm cool with that.

"Awesome!" Gustavo yelled through the mic. "I told you Kelly, I'm sure about this."

"Okay, if you say so," Kelly replied as she wrote something on her clipboard.

"Oh, by the way, the tour starts next month," Gustavo told us.

"What? That's like, a 3 weeks from now!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Yeah, and that is what I say, so stop whining!" he replied. Kelly just continued writing. "So, you will have daily singing and dancing practices, including you," he said, pointing to Adrien. "Now, scoot!"

_I apologize if it was too short or something. So, tell me what you think! If you had fun or if it bored your eyes out, just tell me. Please review! I'd really appreciate your comments. Thanks! _

_Peace and Rock&Roll, chonde. _


	2. The Lost Hairbrush

_Thanks for those who read the first chapter! I was so happy to see the number of hits I got, even if they were just a few. You can't blame me, I'm new at this stuff so it's all so cool to me. :))_

_Sorry for the late update guys. I got sick last week and there was a big college entrance test last Saturday so I had to study. Anyway, I changed the title 'cause the story kind of flowed differently and I felt the need to change it. So, I did! :)) Oh, and if you're wondering if this is going to be a drama fanfic, it's not. I just needed to add that part for... something. :)) R&R please! Enjoy!_

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR ANY OF ITS AWESOME CHARACTERS AND SONGS. :))_**

**ADRIEN POV**

So I was now part of Big Time Rush. Fast, but exciting.

"So, how do you feel?" Logan asked me as we went inside the elevator.

"Excited." I smiled.

"I bet you're more amazing than you show. I can feel the awesomeness seeping through you," Carlos said, squinting his eyes.

I saw James roll his eyes. He pulled out his mirror and fixed his bangs. I smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" he asked without removing his eyes from his reflection.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked back.

"You like me don't you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course I like you! You're James Diamond for crying out loud! You're the most vain, most self-absorbed and most conceited man in the world! I'd kill just to be near you!" I said sarcastically.

"Why thank you, Adrien! As if I didn't know that already," he replied.

"Stop it you guys," Logan said with a smile. Then Carlos, Logan and Kendall looked at each other.

"What's with the 3 of you?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" they asked as we reached the Palm Woods lobby. James and I faced them.

"Yeah, you always have an inside joke or something," James said.

The guys acted shocked. "We don't know what you're talking about!"

"Whatever," I said. "Let's just do something fun."

"I know!" Carlos said. "Let's slide down the stairs on a mattress!"

"Right!" Logan. "If you want Bitters to eat us alive."

"No, they're right," Kendall said. "Let's have some fun!"

"But where do we get a mattress?" James asked.

"Right," Carlos said. "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Carlos arrived with a mattress. "Where in the world did you get that?" Logan asked.

"Somewhere," he answered. "Now let's slide!"

We slid down the stairs altogether. "Woot woot!" make way everybody!" Carlos yelled.

We repeated it for a few times until Bitters pulled the mattress from under. "This looks a lot like my mattress!" he shouted.

"Oh no guys, let's run!" Carlos yelled.

We ran outside the Palm Woods, through the pool, and back inside.

"Wait!" James panted.

"What now?" we yelled.

"Where's my hairbrush?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe it fell in the pool or something."

"What?"

"Get over it!" I said. "We need to get away from here! Bitters is coming!"

"Okay," he said hesitantly.

We reached my apartment and went inside. "Phew, that was close."

"What were you thinking?" Logan asked Carlos.

"I honestly don't know," he answered.

"Hey guys, look," Kendall motioned towards James who was sulking in a corner.

"What's wrong with that guy?" I asked, not looking at James.

"My hairbrush, gone…" he said, staring into space.

I smirked. "What a baby." I hate that guy.

**JAMES POV**

"You don't understand. That brush was given to me by my mom!" This girl is getting on my nerves!

"Okay," she replied. "Bet she was vain too, huh?"

"Whatever." I left her room and went back to the pool. I know I'm vain and conceited but she doesn't have the right to say that about my mom. She was beautiful, but not vain. Where do you think I got these good looks from? But the most important thing is that I find that brush. My mom loved that hairbrush. I wish she'd just see me now, living my dream with my best friends in the world. But I know she's watching me from heaven.

My mom died when I was 10 years old. She died from cancer and it was horrible. Everyday, I saw her suffer, from the chemotherapy and stuff, but I knew she was strong. The worst part was when she took her last breath. It was the time I realized that even if I make it big and reach my dreams, she wouldn't be here with me to enjoy it.

I walked to the pool and searched near the bushes to see if it got tangled up in the bougainvilleas. It wasn't there. I tried looking for it everywhere, even in the trash. I looked at my watch. It was already 9 and rehearsals for the tour start tomorrow. Ugh, I hope I find it tomorrow.

I took a shower, changed into clean clothes, and went to dreamland.

**ADRIEN POV**

Logan, Kendall, and Carlos looked at each other then shook their heads. They looked really worried.

"What's the big deal? It's just a hairbrush," I said. But I wasn't entirely sure if it was just a hairbrush now, based on the guys' reactions.

"That hairbrush was precious to him," Carlos said.

"More precious to him than hair gel, and that's saying a lot," Logan added.

I was confused.

"That hairbrush belonged to his mother who died when he was little."

Whoops, big mistake.

I quickly ran out to the pool after the guys left and tried to find the hairbrush. Yeah, I know. I might seem like a mean person, but honestly, I'm not. I'm just, careless. I didn't mean to hurt James's delicate feelings and all, and I didn't even know it belonged to his mother, let alone that his mother was dead. I was so wrong and I now, feel really bad for it. And I hate feeling guilty.

"Hey, Buddha Bob! Have you seen a hairbrush around here?" I asked, after looking for about an hour.

"Uh, you mean this?" He held up a hairbrush which looked a lot like the one in my dream.

"Yeah! Where'd you find it?"

"Near the stairs," he answered.

So it probably fell out when we were sliding down the stairs. "Thanks a lot!" I got the brush and ran to the elevator. I yawned and looked at my watch. It was already 11 pm.

I tiptoed to the boys' room and opened the door with the key Katie gave me. You're probably wondering why Katie would give me a key. It's just that she didn't want to keep on opening the door for me every morning whenever I come by so she just gave me a key. Kids.

I walked back to my room and immediately dozed off. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

I woke up with a jolt. James was in my dreams again.

_So, what do you guys think? Did you hate it or love it? Just say what you think! Please review! I'll probably be updating during the weekend if I have time (with school and all). Thanks for reading!_

_Peace and Rock&Roll, chonde._


	3. Busted

_Sorry again for the late update. Even I am getting annoyed at myself for not updating soon enough. :) Anyway, I have another lame excuse for not putting up a new chapter: I was practicing for a Glee Club singing competition this Friday. I know, I know, enough with the excuses already, but my excuses are for real. : Wish me luck! :D_

_I'm also sorry if I keep on changing my pen name, this crazy mind of mine just can't decide. Enjoy! _

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR ANY OF ITS AWESOME CHARACTERS AND SONGS. :))_**

**_

* * *

_**

**James POV**

"What's this doing here?" I asked as I saw the hairbrush on the dining table. Who found it? "Hey guys!" I yelled.

"What?" they yelled from the room.

"Who found my brush?" I asked.

"We don't know! Just ask mom or Katie who brought it here," Kendall said groggily as he joined me in the table.

"Hey Katie!" I called out.

"What?" she answered. "I'm watching TV here!"

"Did you see who brought this here?"

"Uh, no," she answered matter-of-factly. "Go ask Adrien, I gave her a spare key."

"You gave who a spare key?" Kendall's mom asked, alarmed.

"Adrien," Katie said.

"Adrien," I said softly. Adrien? I was confused. Why would she do that? And just right on cue, she arrives.

"Hey guys," she greeted with a yawn. She was wearing a loose plain yellow shirt, black skinny jeans, a denim vest and high tops. Her hair was simply tied in a high ponytail and she wasn't wearing any make up. Actually, she never wears make up except when she really needs to, yet she still looks gorgeous. She was one of those girls who were pretty without even trying. She just is.

"What happened to you? You look exhausted," Logan said. She flopped down on the sofa.

"I, um, watched House," she answered. She played with the edge of her shirt.

"You know, you're not that good an actress," Carlos said with a laugh.

"Thanks a lot for that Carlos," she replied with a smile. A smile which made my heart skip a beat, might I add.

"So, what did you do?" It was my turn to ask.

"None of your beeswax, pretty boy," she answered sharply.

"I know what you did," I jeered. "You spent hours looking for my mom's hairbrush didn't you?" I grinned.

"No I didn't," she answered. She looked down.

"You are such a bad liar," I told her. The boys laughed.

"I didn't spend hours," she said. "Just 1," she added softly.

I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Okay, maybe 2. But whatever," she said. "I just felt that it was important to you and I just walked past it and got it."

"I smell an apology," I teased.

She grinned then stuck out her tongue. "Okay, sorry. But I still hate you."

"Same here," I said. Except that I didn't mean it. Honestly, we all had a crush on her when we saw her. Who wouldn't? But I guess the other guys moved on when they realized that she was just an awesome friend. Me? I'm still trying to figure out my feelings.

"So, what do you think does Gustavo have in store for us?" Logan asked.

We all stared into space.

"Hey guys," Adrien said. "Um, Freight Train's here."

"Aaaahhhhh!"

**Adrien POV**

When we arrived at the studio, there were 4 more big guys in the studio.

"Hi," I said nervously.

"So dogs," Gustavo said, "These are my new executives, Monster Truck, Steam Ship, Bullet Train, and Jet Plane."

"Okay," we said.

"Is it just me, or do these dudes have the weirdest names which actually match them in a creepy way?" Logan asked me when the big dudes weren't facing us.

"It's not just you. They really are gigantic!" I said.

"So, to make sure you don't skip any of my rehearsals, I hired these big boys to keep you from doing so. I specifically got one for each of you, just to make sure," Gustavo explained. "And now, to the dance studio!"

"Okay," we all rushed to the dance studio down the hall.

"So, you again," Mr. X said in an unpleasant tone.

"Fix them," Gustavo told him.

He rolled his eyes and started dancing some eccentric moves. "Do this," he ordered.

We quickly did some moves which kind of looked like a chicken scratching its butt.

"You are a big piece of broken work," he said. "Okay, from the top!" he yelled.

After a few hours, I'm proud to say we nailed it! It wasn't as bad as I expected and I actually had fun.

"Okay, who can do some stunts here?" Mr. X asked.

All of the guys can, I'm sure. I'm not too bad myself, but I'm sure these guys are much better than me.

"You!" he said, pointing his finger at me. "Can you do a double back flip? Ooh, add a cartwheel before that," he said dreamily.

"You mean like this?" I did as he said.

"Yeah! Perfect!" he clapped, then walked outside. "Break time!"

I turned to look at the boys and their jaws were dropped.

**James POV**

Yeah we get it. Adrien's hot, gorgeous, awesome, talented, and not like any other girl I know. But apparently, that's not all of it. She can also do a double back flip! A double back flip with a cartwheel for crying out loud! I wanted to ask her to marry me right then and there. Good thing I stopped myself.

Logan put Kendall's jaw back in place, Carlos just smiled and I swallowed. I didn't want her to think that I like her. It would be all awkward and stuff. And besides, I was afraid she'd dump this pretty face. That would not be good for me.

So I just did what any boy would do. I taunted and teased her. Real mature. Not. "That's all you can do?" I said with a smirk.

"Oh I'm sorry, your highness. If you can do better, then just show it," she said with a smile. I gulped. I could do some tricks but I couldn't do a double back flip! I racked up my mind with all the possible tricks I could manage without making a fool of myself. "Okay," I said. I decided to do a handstand with one hand then do a front flip then bend backwards to do another hand stand. That'll give her a view of my washboard abs. Awesome.

So I did it and landed the trick. I grinned and elbowed her arm afterwards just to annoy her. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but my skin tingled when it touched hers.

She glared at me and then smiled. "That's all you got? I though you actually had some more impressive tricks under your sleeve."

I just looked at her, smiled, and raised my eyebrows. "You got something else?" I asked.

"Oh just watch and learn," she glared, her face just a few inches from mine. She turned, and was about to make another stunt when Mr. X came back.

"So, you'll have dance practice everyday and I don't want amateur dancing. I want superstar dancing." He left with flair.

"Next!" Gustavo yelled. We all jumped in shock. "Singing training."

**Adrien POV**

We went to the recording studio to practice without our usual bandmates. Gustavo hired new ones because the others were too busy to go on tour.

"Hey, my name's Adrien," I said. I bumped fists with them.

"We know. You're the new BTR member right?" a blond guy said.

"I'm Spencer and this is Rick," another blond said. "I'm the drummer and he's the bassist."

"Cool," I said.

"I'm Kendall, this is Carlos, and Logan."

"I'm James." He also bumped fists with them.

"So, enough chatting and let's start with the practicing!" Gustavo said. "Start with 'Any Kind of Guy'. Adrien won't sing that with you, of course. Unless..." He was quiet for a few seconds. "I am amazing!" He laughed evilly. "Dogs, just practice 'Famous'. Kelly, watch them, I'll be back." He went to his office.

"Great, now we need to sing to you," James said.

"Shut up." This would very much look like a disaster. "Just sing." I started with the first chords of the song then Kendall started singing. "Do you want to ride in a big limousine..."

"Great job everybody!" Kelly said. "Let's call it a day," she said after a few more runs of the song. "Gustavo's not to be disturbed."

I put my guitar back in it's case and slung it on my back. I said goodbye to our new friends and so did the others.

"Stop! You still have to sing," Gustavo said with a gleam in his eyes. It made me nervous.

* * *

_Please review! Thanks for all those who did last time! I would be even more encouraged to add chapters if you'd write some more reviews! Hahaha! Thanks a lot! :)_

_Peace and Rock & Roll, acecrackerjack. ;)_

_Peace and Rock&Roll, chonde._


	4. A New Song and a Milk Mustache

_Again, I'm sorry for not updating soon enough. Oh, and about the Glee Club thing, we won the competition! Hooray for us. I had to tell you that one, whether you liked it or not. :)) I know, I'm weird. _

_I also included my favorite BTR song in this chapter. I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE IT. Anyway, enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR ANY OF ITS AWESOME CHARACTERS AND (I just added this one now) AWESOMELY FANTASTIC & WONDERFUL SONGS.

* * *

**

**Adrien POV**

As it turns out, Gustavo just decided to call it a day. He saved his "plans" for the next day. I wonder what he did in his office...

"So, who's up for some swirly slide action?" Carlos asked when we reached the Palm Woods. The harsh training got us all practically yearning for som zzzz's, but who can resist some swirly slide action?

"I am," I said. The others agreed, too.

"What do you think did Gustavo do while he was in his office?" Logan asked.

"Maybe he's adding harmonies to 'Any Kind of Guy'," Kendall said.

"That'd be cool. You'll get to sing with us!" Carlos said enthusiastically. "Didn't he say that we'd be making a music video for that?"

"Yeah, but that was before this one joined in," I said.

"Hey, I didn't choose to join you guys. If it was up to me, I would have stayed in the background, playing the guitar, not singing with this guy," I said with a smirk.

"Yeah right. You'd kill to sing next to me," James said.

"Of course," I said with a sarcastic smile.

"Anyway, let's do some swirly slide action!" Carlos said, tapping his helmet.

We raced to their room and slid down the slide, played dome hockey, and played some video games. It was fish stick Friday.

"Guys, I have to go," I said when it was already 9.

"Okay, bye Adrien!" Kendall said.

"Take care," Logan said.

"See you tomorrow!" Carlos said.

"Dream of me tonight," James said with a smile and a wink. I was taken off guard. I almost tripped. How'd he know that? He must have just been kidding. There's no way he could possibly know that. No way.

I know I didn't like James but I always dream about him. I can't find any explanation for it. I hope this'll just stop. It's freaking me out.  
**  
James POV**

The next morning, we were immediately carried to Rocque Records. Literally. Yup, CARRIED. Not buy some type of vehicle, but something close to that.

"So, yesterday, I thought of letting Adrien sing 'Any Kind of Guy' with you dogs. It'll be great! There'll be a romantic kind of vibe and yada yada. You, study these notes. These'll be your part in the song." He handed Adrien a piece of paper. This is all Gustavo did? He's not this predictable.

"Also, I made a new song," he said. Oh. So that's his plan.

"It's called 'Count on You'. It doesn't have a part for the guitar so you'll just be singing," he told Adrien. "It also has the word 'baby' in it, so Griffin would have to stop nagging me about a stupid love song. Now practice!" he yelled at us.

We rushed to the studio and sang 'Any Kind of Guy'. I had to admit, it was much better when there was a girl's part. Her voice was really beautiful that I kind of forgot my name. I even forgot some of the lyrics.

Ugh, get a grip James! The girls fall for you! You don't need to like someone who ABHORS you! Even if she is hot and totally perfect.

The day went by so slowly. My hair got all flat and icky, I had to use my 'Cuda. Well, this day wasn't a total burden, at least the new song was great.  
__

**Count on You**

_**[Adrien]**_  
**Now, I am about to give my heart so remember this one thing  
I have never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me**

_[Kendall]_  
I heard love is dangerous  
Once you fall you're never getting up  
but the thought of you leaving ain't easy for me

_[Adrien]_  
Dont hurt me, desert me, make me sorry I ever counted on you

_[All]_  
1,2,3,4 to 5, baby I'm counting on you  
1,2,3,4 to 5, baby I'm counting on you

_[Kendall]_  
I understand I have been here before, I finally found someone I finally could adore

_[Carlos]_  
But you failed my test but I have no one better so I wasn't the only one

_[James]_  
But I am willing to put my trust in you  
baby you can put your trust in me just let me count to 3

_[Logan]_  
You can count on me and your never gonna see numbers in my pocket

_[James]_  
Any thing I'm doing girl I'd drop it  
I've got you because you are the one  
I'm giving my heart to

_[All]_  
But I gotta be the only one  
1234 to 5 (yeah)  
I'm counting in you (oh)  
1234 to 5 (why would I want to do that)  
1234 to 5 baby I'm counting on you  
1234 to 5

_[Adrien]_  
I'm about to give my heart so remember this one thing  
I have never been in love before so you gotta make this easy on me

Adrien POV

I wasn't a fan of the whole romantic vibe thing but I couldn't do anything. The James dreams were becoming more and more frequent and I'm getting more annoyed at him for no reason. We argued a lot more and annoyed each other more. It was fun because he gets mad easily and I love seeing his ugly mad face. I crack up just thinking about it. Hahaha.

"Hey moron," I greeted James as I entered their room. He was eating some cereal and there was milk on his face. "Are you going to bring some of that milk to training later?"

"Of course not," he said with a puzzled look.

"If you say so." I grinned.

"What are you so smile-y about?" he asked, his head tilted to the side.

"Well, is it a crime to be happy?" I asked innocently.

"No," he answered. I was trying so hard not to laugh at his face. How could he not feel that he has a milk mustache. I guess this is the reason this guy always needs a mirror. Haha.

"See? We finally agreed on something," I said. I looked him straight in the eye and smiled. His eyes grew wide and he continued devouring his cereal. I smirked. This guy is so weird. "Oh, where are the others?" I asked.

"They're still sleeping," he answered without making eye contact.

"What time is it anyway?"

"9, maybe 10."

"And they're still asleep? An I thought I woke up late."

"They still played videogames after you went home."

"Let me guess. And you needed to take your beauty sleep so you slept early," I said with a smile.

He smirked. "What? Psh. I did not." I raised my eyebrows. "Okay, maybe I did. My complexion needs to be perfectly taken care of." He brushed his fingers across his face. "Hey, what's this?" he asked when he touched the milk on his upper lip. His lips turned into a scowl and he quickly removed the milk from his face.

I burst into laughter. "What are you doing?" I asked in a fake alarmed tone. "Milk is good for your complexion!"

He glared at me and said, "So this is what you were referring to as the milk I'd bring to training, huh?"

"What made you think that?" I asked. I laughed again. "Congratulations, I never thought your puny brain would get that."

"Wipe that grin off your face or else," he threatened.

"Or else what?" I answered back. I still grinned as big as a my mouth can just to annoy him.

He dipped his fingers inside the bowl which still had leftover milk from the cereal. He grinned evilly.

"No, no, don't you dare!" I said, standing from the chair and getting ready to run away.

He stood, too, and extended his arms towards me. I put up my hands and got ready to punch him if needed.

"Not to brave now, are you?" he taunted.

"Shut up. I have a black belt in Tae Kwon Do and I'm not afraid to use my skills," I said. I put the chair in front of me for defense. Lame, I know.

He stood up straight and put his hands to his sides. "Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Yup. So you better go to the sink and wash off that milk from your hands."

"But you said it was good for the skin!"

I can't believe he took what I said against me. I have to think ahead next time.

He grinned and lunged towards me. I ran and threw anything I could get at him. He dodged the objects easily, since what I threw were only small things. I'm not that devious, you know. I would't throw a chair at him. I'd probably think about it, but I wouldn't actually do it. Maybe. I think.

He caught up with me. "Man, you're fast!" I yelled. I was a track and field runner back at home so I didn't think he'd catch up that easily.

"I know," he said as he put his milk-infested hands near my face. I gripped his arms and pushed it as far as I can from my face. "Now, say that I'm the hottest and most beautiful guy you've ever seen in your entire life."

"WHAT THE HELL?" I exclaimed in disbelief. "I thought all I had to do was wipe the grin off my face! I will never say that."

"Come on, you know you want to say it," he jeered.

"NEVER," I said with conviction.

"Okay then." He pushed his arms with full force. I didn't want to get any milk on my face so I did what was left for me to do.

"You asked for it." So I flipped him. And I meant Tae Kwon Do-flipped him. Yup, with his toned muscles and all.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED?" Katie asked, appearing from nowhere. Her eyes grew as big as mine. And my eyes are really big, I tell you.

"Uh, a friendly game of tag?" I said.

"You did not just flip a 16 year-old boy who's had hockey training probably his whole life," she said in amazement.

"Okay then, I didn't." I smiled.

She put her hands on her waist. "Again with the bad lying. Acting is way out of your career path, Adrien." She made clicking sounds with her tongue. "But you are still WAY awesome."

"Thanks."

"OUCH," James said, his back on the floor. He tried to stand.

"What just happened in here?" Kendall said. He, Carlos, and Logan just got out of bed, judging from the looks on their faces, and their hair.

"Well, our awesomely talented friend here just pulled some Tae Kwon Do moves on James," Katie explained proudly. "Can you teach me?" she implored with cute puppy dog eyes.

"Sure thing, Katie," I said with a smile.

"WHOA." The guys' jaws dropped.

**JAMES POV**

"I am never going near you ever again!" I told the she-dragon.

"Good." She grinned and stared straight at me. Her big black eyes stared back at mine and I couldn't hold her gaze. She was just to GORGEOUS. Dang it.

"So what did we learn today?" Logan asked.

"To never ever ever ever EVER go near a she-dragon," I answered quickly.

"Or, never ever EVER try to put milk on a black belter's face," Adrien said with a big smile.

I smirked. This girl was getting on my nerves. (But it still doesn't change the fact that she's gorgeous.)

* * *

_So, what do you guys think? I wasn't planning on putting something intense in this chapter. I just wanted to show Adrien and James's NORMAL interactions. =)) Do you love "Count on You" just as much as I do? If not, what are your favorite BTR songs then? Reviews please. :)_

_Please review so I'll be motivated to update faster. Please? I'll be waiting for about 5 more reviews before I update again. :D THANKS A LOT!_

_-acecrackerjack._


	5. Maybe this is Love

_I was waiting for about 5 reviews before updating but I guess 3 would do. Haha. I know my story's not that awesome so I shouldn't expect a lot. Thanks to ChasingStars143, xxxxInu girlxx93839, and child who is cool. Thanks a lot for the reviews! I'm updating mainly because of you. :) ENJOY! R&R PLEASE! :)) _

* * *

**Adrien POV**

My life had been so much better. James is even more annoyed at me! Hahaha. I hope being meaner to him would stop the freaky dreams.

"Hey guys, got anything to do?" I asked Kendall, Logan, and James who were sitting inside the lobby, staring into space. They didn't answer so I smacked Kendall hard on the head.

"Hey! Nope. Why?" Kendall asked, unaffected by my actions. I think they're already used to my violent ways.

I smiled with a tiny glint of evil in my eyes. "See James over there?" I asked and pointed to James who was sitting on a chaise near the pool, probably flirting with some girls or fussing about his hair. He was wearing sunglasses so the girls he'd be checking out won't know he's looking. Boys. Tsk tsk.

The guys narrowed their eyes. "Yeah, and?" They leaned closer to me.

I smiled as we huddled near the reception area where James couldn't see us. "I have a plan." This will surely make him hate me more. Hehehe...

**James POV**

"Rawr!" I was so startled that I fell off the chaise. I was just sitting on the poolside when 3 hooligans surprised me with a roar.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, pulling off my sunglasses. Logan helped me up. I looked around and my eyes immediately went to Adrien. "You." I pointed my finger at her who was clutching her stomach, laughing. "You planned all of this, am I right?"

"Well, not all of it. Just the roar, the sneaking up behind you while you silently read a guy fashion magazine part, and then you falling down the chaise. Oops, maybe I did plan it all." She grinned.

"I will get you, Adrien," I said. "And when I do, you will be begging, on your knees, for all of it to stop." Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were all boisterously laughing.

"Well, there's no harm in trying," she said. "Good luck with that!" she said with a salute and a wink, then skipped back inside.

What a freak. All she does is piss me off. But I am kind of having fun. Still, she pisses me off, with that perfect smile of hers, her perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect everything. That girl, or she-dragon or whatever, is driving me crazy!

I put back my sunglasses, and went back to reading a magazine. "Oooh, there's a sale on hair gel." That made me feel much better.

"Hey, I wonder why Freight Train and the others are not here yet. They were supposed to bring us to Rocque Records at 3 pm. Where are they?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe they're out playing with Big Foot or something," Carlos joked.

"Or maybe with Godzilla," Logan added. We all burst into laughter.

"Or, probably playing catch with Adrien the she-dragon!" I said. But I was the only one who laughed.

Adrien peeked from inside and yelled, "Ha! Lame!" followed by raucous laughter.

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled back. I crossed my arms and started reading my magazine again.

"Hey James," Kendall said. He took the seat beside me.

"What?" I asked.

"We were just wondering," Logan continued, "If you, you know," He smiled knowingly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he smiled.

"Just spit it out!" I said.

"Well, we were just curious if," Logan trailed off.

"WHAT? I asked impatiently.

"If you like Adrien," Carlos said.

"What? Pfft, are you kidding me?" I asked. I laughed for effect. "Me, like her? After everything she did to me? After all the pranks she pulled on me? That's impossible." I wasn't sure of what I was saying but I just went on and on and on.

"Okay, we get it," Carlos said. "You've had your fights but don't deny it."

"We see it in your face whenever she looks straight at you, whenever she smiles, or shows how awesome she is, your face and reactions tell it all." Kendall grinned.

"You are all hallucinating my friends." I put my hand on Kendall's shoulder and stood up. "I do not, I repeat, I do not like her like that. Understood?" I smiled at them and went to the lobby. I sighed. Is it really that obvious? How can I hide these feelings? But first of all, what do these feelings really mean?

I put my hand over my heart and felt its beating. I looked over to my side and my heart banged in my chest like crazy. I was caught off guard by what I saw.

Adrien was sitting on a couch, not too far away from where I was standing, playing with a PSP. She was wearing a loose black shirt with a big Rubik's cube print in the front, acid wash skinny jeans, and Chuck Taylors. She wore her black hair down, her full bangs covering her eyes.

She was concentrating on whatever game she was playing, her hands moving quickly over the control keys and joystick. After a few seconds, she stood up, threw her hands in the air, and said "Yes!" a little bit too loud. She covered her mouth, sat down, and made a peace sign to those around her. She smiled sheepishly and went back to the game. She pushed her bangs to the side and then looked up, straight to where I was standing stoically.

She held my gaze for a few seconds but in that few seconds, I was deeply mesmerized by her big, black, fathomless eyes. She then went back to playing.

I turned my back toward her so she wouldn't see my reaction. This might be her normal everyday behavior but I don't know why it had a huge effect on me. It was like there was this bright light behind her, blinding me. Man, why is this happening? I looked over at her again and that was when I knew.

Shoot. I think I'm in love with Adrien.

* * *

_So, what do you think? Sorry, it's short. Did you love it or hate it? SAY THEM OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE. :)) REVIEW PLEASE! Okay, this time, I'll just wait for 3 more reviews before updating 'cause I know that's the most I'll probably get. Hahaha. But I hope there'll be more! *fingers crossed* Thanks for reading!_


	6. She Doesn't Exist

_I was so happy because instead of 3 reviews, I got 4! And a from a new visitor! Thanks Destinysfailure and of course, all the others who always review! Enjoy everybody! :) Oh, and I'm also working on a new fanfic for BTR. I'll be publishing it soon. Please support it too! :)_

* * *

**James' POV**

I was about to get back inside when I felt huge hands gripping my body. "Freight Train, hey! Nice timing my friend!" I said sarcastically. Then they whisked us away to wonderland. Not really.

When we got to Rocque Records, everything was a mess. "What happened? Did you just get hit by a tornado?" I asked Kelly who was frantically looking for something.

"No, it's just that Griffin wants us to start with the tour this Saturday."

"What?" we all yelled in unison.

"That's 1 week from now!" Carlos said.

"Yeah, so Gustavo is getting very stressed out about it." She motioned towards the mess previously known as Rocque Records.

"What else do we need to do?" Kendall asked.

Kelly's eyes widened. "A lot." Then we were pushed to the recording room. "You haven't perfected the new song yet," Kelly said.

"Right," Logan said. We all nodded at each other.

"What are you waiting for?" Kelly yelled. "Go!"

Kelly's getting more and more like Gustavo every day. And it's not a good thing.

**Adrien POV**

The preparations for the tour were kind of going well, I think. We only had to practice it on stage and we're all set. Kelly and Gustavo are just way too worried about a lot of stuff. I say chill.

"So, this day will be no less tiring than the past days. You will receive twice the vocalizations, twice the dance training and twice everything," Gustavo told us after one run of "Count on You".

"Does that also mean twice the snacks and break times?" Carlos said. The guys snickered.

"Quiet!" Gustavo screamed. We all stood at attention. "I don't have time for all this chitchat. What I want is a great concert, understand?" he barked.

"Yes sir!" we replied with a salute.

"Now, start singing!" he said as he went to the control room.

We started singing the new song again. It was a great song, if only I didn't have to make eye contact with the guys like we were in love or something. I mean, I enjoyed making eye contact with other people just to see who looks away first, but this was getting awkward. This whole love song thing was making me sick.

"More eye contact, James and Adrien!" Kelly said.

Why? Why me?

James smirked and looked straight to my eyes. I tried my best to look at his eyes without looking away so he wouldn't get the wrong impression that he intimidates me. Never in a million years would that happen.

What surprised me was that he was the first one to look away. Okay, weird.

"Hey! I said more eye contact!" Gustavo yelled.

"Stupid love song," I muttered under my breath.

"Can't stand looking me straight in the eyes, huh?" James said without making eye contact. There was something different about the way he said it, like there was a lack of confidence.

"Who would? You've got conceited written all over your face."

"Right," he said nervously.

After one run of the songs, we went out to eat dinner. The other guys left to order food while James and I were left at the table.

"Hey, what's the matter with you," I asked, not in an angry tone.

"Nothing," he said. "I'm going to check on the guys." Then he left.

Something was terribly off with this guy. I'm getting really curious of the reason behind his sudden change of behavior.

**James' POV**

I am such an idiot. I am such an idiot. I am such an idiot.

Why am I doing this? Why am I pushing myself farther from her? I'm getting really pissed off right now. I went inside the washroom and look at myself in the mirror.

"Hey!" my reflection said. "Aren't you acting too weird around Adrien?"

"I know, I know. It's just that I get so nervous whenever she's near. This kind of stuff never happened to me before."

"You always get the girl. You shouldn't act like a wimp!" It replied.

And now I'm talking to my reflection and it's talking back. What is wrong with me?

I just kept talking anyway. "I just... I don't know. I don't know what to do. I'm scared of ruining our friendship and things getting all awkward. I'm just going to try and see if these feelings will go away for the sake of our friendship, if you could call it that.

Let's just wait. I know she hates me so it's a slim chance that she'll like me." Deep inside, I know these feelings won't go away but there's no harm in trying. Although I really really don't want them to go. But they need to.

Ugh, I feel helpless. Aside from the fact that my reflection is talking to me, I think I'm really going crazy.

Instead of going back to the table, I went to the others who were ordering. "What are you guys getting?" I asked.

"A chicken sandwich and some fries. Adrien said it's the best," Carlos said.

"Adrien also said that they have the best chicken nuggets and Oreo shake," Logan added.

"Oh," I replied. Adrien, Adrien, Adrien! They're making this so much harder aren't they?

I have to make up my mind about what I'm going to do. I'm going to try to think that she doesn't exist so these feelings wouldn't get in the way of our friendship. This would be for the best, I assured myself. I think.

* * *

_So, what did you think? I know it's a little shorter, but I decided that it would better that way. I myself get bored easily when reading an extremely long chapter._

_ Will James keep ignoring Adrien? What will Adrien feel about this "new James"? You'll just have to wait to find out... Oh, and Please review! Hehe. I'll be waiting for another 3 again. :)) _

_THANKS FOR READING!_


End file.
